Time of Demons
by R0ses
Summary: Ser amigo de un demonio... ¿Es posible? ADVERTENCIA: Religión no soy creyente XD , no sé si tendra lemon, pero por si acaso.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:** Era de Demonios.

_Este mundo ah sido dominado por el diablo y sus demonios. ¿Cómo ah ocurrido eso?, simplemente por ganar contra los ángeles, la guerra era el juicio final. Si ganaban los Ángeles el Diablo y sus demonios se irían para siempre y si ellos ganaban tomarían control absoluto del mundo y Dios y los ángeles no podrían hacer nada. Se confiaron bastante ya que ''el bien siempre vence al mal'', pero esta vez no. El mal venció al bien._

_Y ahora vivo en esta era, donde el diablo es el rey del mundo. Los demonios ocupan a las personas como esclavos, pueden hacer cualquier cosa con ellos, algunos sobreviven, algunos no._

_Cuando nací mi madre me dio a luz en una iglesia, junto con otras, los demonios no podían entrar a las iglesias, haci que era el lugar donde uno siempre estaría a salvo. Me críe aquí y nací aquí, yo siempre eh creeido en Dios, sé que algún día esto terminará._

_Tengo 21 años, mi nombre es Silver, haré todo lo posible por salvar este mundo y ver algún día la luz del día, el cielo y el sol, los árboles, las flores, los lagos, el mar, etc. Junto a mi mejor amiga Blaze, su madre también la tuvo en la iglesia, hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos. Nunca pudimos ver el caos de afuera, nunca nos dejaron salir por bien de nosotros._

_Ahí otros con nosotros, somos más o menos 10, nos consideran como los ''sacerdotes y monjes'', cosa que no es así. El diablo dio la orden de que todos tenían que vestir con ropas negras, capas negras, accesorios negros, etc. Por el bien de nosotros lo hicimos, ocupamos sólo una manta negra en la cabeza, algunos tenemos como ''tiara'' por decirlo así de cruces._

_Los demonios siempre han intentado entrar en la iglesia y destruir todo, pero aún no han podido y no lo lograran._

_Hartos están un poco aburridos de estar encerrados en la iglesia, a mi igual me pasa un poco, pero si quiero vivir deberé aguantar hasta que todo esto termine... si esque sigo vivo._

_Desde que era pequeño leí algunos libros sobre algunos demonios, tengo que admitirlo, algunos demonios si me llamaban la atención, algunas veces se me pasaba por la cabeza invocarlos, pero por suerte nunca lo hice._

_Cuando aveces leía ese libro sobre los demonios sentía como si una voz me susurrara siempre, diciéndome que lo invoque y le libere, esa voz era algo extraña._

_Aunque me pidiese que lo invocara nunca lo haría, no podría decepcionar ni a mis amigos ni a Dios._


	2. Whispers

**''Whispers''**

Había algo extraño ese día, la puerta de la iglesia empezaba a perder un poco su color. Desde hace años que la puerta perdía un poco de su color, pero ahora ese color de oro reluciente y brillante, empezaba a dejar de brillar, quedando en un color amarillento sin vida. Algunos empezaron a temer, tal vez, al transcurso de los años, la puerta se derrumbaría y dejaría a los demonios entrar para que ellos se enfrentaran con la realidad. Silver había leído algo parecido en un libro.

_''Las puertas se abrirán dejando entrar toda la oscuridad, la maldad, la lujuria y la furia, pero sólo ahí que enfrentar la realidad y saber cómo luchar contra ello''_

Lo había leído en un libro de Antología. Siempre se interesaba por los libros, los a leído desde que era pequeño, siempre se sentaba en las escaleras del Altar y se ponía a leer. Mientras buscaba en la biblioteca un libro, escuchó algo caer, miró hacia abajo y vio el libro donde salía escrito de los demonios más comunes, subordinados del Diablo y los que podían ser invocados. Quedó mirando un rato el libro y lo tomó. Empezó a recordar un poco como le gustaba leer siempre este libro. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a leerlo, ahora entendía un poco más de lo que hacían algunos demonios.

Algunos eran invocados para cumplir un deseo, pero todo tiene un precio, tienen que dar algo a cambio, algunos tenían que entregarles su alma, a otros cualquier cosa, otros su cuerpo pero por toda la eternidad. Los demonios no se enamoran, no tienen alma ni corazón, es imposible que un demonio se enamore sin tener sentimientos. Eso si, pueden sentir deseo de tener un cuerpo de alguien que sea muy bellísimo. Silver aveces se preguntaba de cómo eran físicamente, en los libros no salía nada sobre su forma física. Se desconoce, ya que nadie los invocan... aunque algunos sí.

Leía atentamente el libro, hasta que oyó de nuevo esa voz que cuando era pequeño y leía este libro siempre le susurraba.

-_Con que te puedo ver de nuevo..._

Silver se quedó allí sin decir nada, se preguntaba qué demonio era quién siempre le susurró.

-_¿Por qué no me dejas escuchar tu voz?_

Cómo Silver era pequeño en ese entonces, se asustaba al oír esa voz y cerraba el libro y salía corriendo, su madre siempre le metió en la cabeza que los demonios son malos y que no ahí que hablar con ellos nunca. Pero Silver ya tiene 21años, está grande y puede enfrentarse a las consecuencias solo y arreglarlo solo.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre has querido? - La voz de Silver era seria, tenía que serlo, siempre y cuando hablabas con un demonio.

-_Tu voz, es muy hermosa al igual que tú... has crecido bastante._

Dicho esto se ruborizó un poco, pero no era notable, sacudió su cabeza y se puso serio de nuevo.

-Sólo responde.

El demonio dio una pequeña risita -_Invocame..._

-No

-_Admite que siempre me has querido invocar, mi voz te interesa al igual que yo, quieres saber de mi, verme... _

-T-Te equivocas - Silver empezó a tartamudear un poco, el demonio tenía razón, a él le interesaba su voz, quería saber cómo era su apariencia y saber de él. Por una lado, se preguntaba si podía ser alguien amigo de un demonio.

-_Lo sabes muy bien Silver, sólo hazlo..._

_-_No lo haré...lo siento

-_Bueno no importa, pronto nos veremos Silver..._

-¿Cómo es eso?

-_Ya lo veras, muy pronto nos veremos_

Silver se asustó un poco - No lo entiendo...

No hubo respuesta alguna, no sabía que pensar en lo que le dijo, tal vez algo malo sucederá. Cerró el libro y lo dejó entre-medio de otros libros, dio un pequeño suspiro y salió de la biblioteca. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con su madre, ella es una ''sabia'' con las otras madres.

-Silver, cariño al fin apareces, ¿dónde estabas?

-Am, estaba en la biblioteca...

-Ya veo, como siempre desde pequeño leyendo libros.

Silver se rió un poco y luego miró hacia abajo, un poco arrepentido de haber hablado con ese demonio, la madre le miró un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Creo que eh hecho algo malo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hice lo que tú siempre me dijiste que no hiciera... - cerró los ojos y dijo como en un susurro - hablé con un demonio.

La madre quedó sorprendida y a la vez asustada, no dijo nada, sólo quedaron en silencio - Silver, ahí algo que siempre eh querido decirte...

Silver abrió los ojos y miro a su madre algo intrigado - ¿Qué cosa?

La madre dio un suspiro y luego miró a Silver.

- Cuando yo tenía al menos 15 años, yo invoqué a un demonio... me interesaba un poco de ellos y como era ilusa lo invoqué. Recuerdo que me preguntó si tenía algún deseo, yo le respondí que no tenía ninguno. Me preguntó entonces por qué lo había invocado, yo sólo le dije que quería ver como era un demonio... entonces empecé a hablar con él, constantemente le invocaba.

Silver sólo la miraba atentamente, sin decir absolutamente nada - Entonces me dí cuenta que... me enamoré de él... - Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron.

-¿Qué?

La madre asintió lentamente - No sé como ocurrió pero... su voz era sensual, el demonio era hermoso... un día yo le dije y él alzó su mano y me dijo que si quería estar con él tenía que irme con él, yo iba a agarrar su mano, pero no, no podía, no se me permitiría... yo sólo le dije lo siento y cerré el libro para que se fuera, después de los años nunca más lo invoque.

La madre le tomo con sus dos manos la mano de Silver - Es por eso que te dije que nunca hablaras con un demonio, por el bien tuyo, por el temor que te ocurriría lo mismo, sólo por eso...

Silver le dio un sonrisa - No te preocupes, eso nunca ocurrirá, te lo prometo. - La madre lo abrazó fuertemente y este le de volvió el abrazo.

-Espero que haci sea... - Le dijo la madre como en un susurro, se apartaron- Bueno tengo una reunión, nos vemos después - Silver sólo asintió con la cabeza, miraba cómo la madre se alejaba, por su mente no dudó en pasar lo que le dijo.

No tenía que leer nunca más ese libro ni hablar con el demonio, por el bien suyo y por la promesa a su madre. Empezó a caminar hacia el altar de la iglesia, prendió las velas para que iluminará el lugar, estaba oscuro y no se veía casi nada. Se sentó enfrente del altar y comenzó a pensar.

Empezó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, sintió como si alguien lo observara, miró hacia todos lados y miró hacia la puerta de la iglesia, sentía como si desde afuera lo observaba alguien, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, empezó a temblar un poco. Al estar enfrente de la puerta, puso sus manos temblorosas sobre ellas y puso su oreja en ella para ver si escuchaba algo.

No escucho nada, sólo tenia la sensación que aún alguien le observaba, Silver se alejó de la puerta y caminó de nuevo hacia el altar, se sentó enfrente de él y cerró los ojos. Se sentía algo frustrado y enojado, la sensación de que alguien le observaba desde atrás de la puerta, no le tomó importancia y se quedó allí sentado.

Pasaron unos min. y Silver empezó a desesperarse, se incorporó y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta, puso su oreja en la puerta par ver si escuchaba algún sonido, pero nada, el jueguito le empezó a hartar y no aguantó más.

-¡Sé que estas observándome!

Escuchó como si alguien se reía, puso su oreja en la puerta y al fin escucho a alguien - Sabía que no eras tan tonto.

Silver dio una mueca - ¿Quién eres?

-Sabes quién soy...

-¿Qué?

-Hablaste conmigo en denante...

Se dio cuenta que era el demonio de hace rato, como el demonio estaba al otro lado, su voz era de otro tono muy distinto - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero verte...

-¿Qué? - Abrió un poco los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Sé que quieres verme Silver...

Silver sólo permaneció callado por unos min. mientras escuchaba como el demonio le decía que abriera la puerta.

-No se puede abrir... - Aunque sonara como si él quisiera verle, Silver no quería, o sea, por una lado si, por otro no.

-Sólo espera unas horas más y veras que esta puerta se abrirá - Silver notó el ruido de abrirse unas halas y el aleteo, comprendió que el demonio se fue, empezó a preguntarse si eso era verdad, el brillo de la puerta está empezando a ponerse un poco gris, ¿Cuánto más estarán a salvo?

Camino perezosamente de nuevo a sentarse en frente del altar, cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.


	3. Any day now

''**Any day now''**

Todos estaban preocupados, la puerta ya no tenía ni color, ni brillo, se volvió gris y empezaba a trisarse. Algunas de las mujeres empezaron a rezar. El día menos esperado llegó. Silver abrazaba a Blaze que estaba muy asustada, si entraban demonios los matarían o hacer otras cosas no correspondidas. Silver estaba preocupado por todos, ¿qué sería de ellos si entraban los demonios?

Pasaron horas y los demonios aún no se daban cuenta que podían entrar, era un gran alivio. Sería bueno si no se dieran cuenta nunca. Algunos se preguntan por qué no se quemarían los demonios al entrar, pero la respuesta es simple, al ganar el ejército del Diablo, ordenó a Dios que quitara el manto sagrado de la iglesia para que no se quemaran los demonios. Pero lo que nunca le ordenó fue que no hiciera una puerta celestial para que no entraran los demonios, pero la puerta sería temporal.

Silver iba caminando por los pasillos deprimido, en cualquier min. Entrarían los demonios. Pasó por último en la biblioteca, extrañaría estos viejos libros. En su niñez, pasó siempre aquí en el altar, le parecía entretenido, que para muchos sería aburrido. Pero como estaba encerrado, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Para sobrevivir un pequeño ángel, siempre les llevó agua y comida necesaria, y todo lo que necesitaran.

Se metió en un pequeño cuarto que había en la biblioteca, era su ''escondite secreto'', lo ocupaba cuando su madre le buscaba para retarlo de hacer alguna travesura. Como empezó a recordar tantas cosas… Todo lo que hizo con Blaze, las risas, travesuras, alegrías, etc. Era su mejor amiga después de todo. Su madre era lo más importante de todo, la amaba, es quien le dio todo el cariño que pudiera desear. De tantos pensamientos no pudo resistirse a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

XXX

Después de haber dormido 2 horas. Cosa que para Silver fueron infinitas. Aún con un poco de sueño abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar a su madre, fue a su habitación y ella no estaba. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ni el murmuro de nadie. Se desesperó un poco y empezó haber cada una de ellas, en abrir una sus ojos se ampliaron. Hubiera sido como si vio lo más espantoso del mundo, un demonio.

Era altísimo, con unos cuernos como de cabra gigantescos, unas filosas garras, unas alas como murciélagos pero más puntiagudas y grandes, una cola larguísima y gruesa y delgada al final. Por el olor de Silver, el demonio se dio cuenta que estaba allí, Silver no le reaccionaban los sentidos, sólo lo miraba en estado de shock.

-Pero que linda presa tenemos aquí…

Se asustó más al ver la cara del demonio, era espantosa. Ojos rojos y unos tremendos dientes puntiagudos.

-Así que… si quedaba uno después de todo ¿eh?

-'' ¿Qué? '' – Era algo obvio, Blaze, su madre y los demás… ya estaban muertos, agachó un poco la mirada, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe al oír los pasos del demonio hacía él. Quedo petrificado por unos seg. Pero luego reacciono y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Los pasillos se hacían infinitos, como si fueran túneles. Podía escuchar el aleteo del demonio más cerca cada vez, la angustia y la desesperación lo hacían cansarse rápido. Abrió la puerta donde llevaba a la iglesia, pudo notar sangre en el altar y en el suelo, partes de cuerpo y cosas horribles, ya no había puerta, estaba destrozada a pedacitos.

No pudo llegar ni hasta la mitad y otro demonio más pequeño le agarró fuertemente de los brazos dejándolo inmóvil. No sabía cual de los dos le asustaba más, eran horribles. A los seg. Se acercó el demonio grande.

-¿Estás asustado? – Sintió como el demonio le jaló muy fuerte su cola, haciendo que diera un pequeño grito.

-¿Está delicioso cierto?

-Sí, más que las mujeres que estaban aquí, aunque sea hombre podemos hacer excepciones, ¿no crees?

-Opino lo mismo.

Silver o entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban, pero sabía que no era algo bueno. Las voces de los demonios era muy terrorífica, en ese momento le gustaría no poder ver ni escuchar.

El demonio que le tenía agarrado le tiró al suelo y se sentó en su espalda aun teniéndole agarrada las muñecas. El otro con una de sus filosas garras se la puso en su mentón para que lo mirase a sus horribles ojos.

-No trates de escapar, ni gritar, nadie te ayudara – Se acercó a Silver y le dio un beso forzado.

Los ojos de Silver se ampliaron, podía sentir sus filosos dientes cerca de sus labios, su lengua lamiéndole los labios. Tenía los labios apretados para que su lengua no entrara, con sólo pensarlo le daba asco.

El demonio le dio un seño al otro y este le jaló su cola para que diera un grito y abriera la boca. Cosa que ocurrió, Silver abrió la boca y el demonio entró su lengua. Silver trataba de alejarse, pero el otro demonio tenía su mano en su cabeza forzándolo.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, para él esto era algo asqueroso y lo peor de todo es que nadie estaba para ayudarle.

-Qué repugnante lo que veo…

El demonio separó su boca de Silver y empezó a mirar para todos lados al igual que el otro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Silver no le tomó mucha importancia y sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y llorando silenciosamente.

La voz desconocida dio una risita - ¿Tan estúpidos son?

-¡Sólo muéstrate!

-jejeje, estoy aquí – Desde el suelo apareció un demonio.

-Maldición eres tú…

-Es mejor que se vayan o sino…

Los demonios no dijeron nada, sólo abrieron sus alas y se fueron rápidamente, Silver sólo se quedo allí con los ojos cerrados, temía de ver otro demonio más horrible.

-¿Estas bien Silver?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, su voz le parecía algo conocida, miró hacia arriba y vio a un demonio. Pero este era raro, tenía cuerpo de un erizo, de color negra con rayas en sus púas, en sus brazos y en los costados de sus piernas de un color celeste medio gris, ojos de color verde un poco tenebrosos, tenía cuernos pero distinto a los otros dos demonios, no tenía boca, pero cuando hablaba se movía como si tuviera una, en su pecho tenía un mechón de pelo blanco pero un poco manchado con sangre. Sus alas eran como de ángel, pero con plumas negras, era muy distinto, en vez de parecer horrible… era hermoso.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Se paró rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos, ya eh hablando contigo… aam, pero no sabes mi nombre…

-¿T-tú eras ese demonio que siempre me h-hablaba?

-Pues claro – Se acercó un poco a Silver – Me llamo Mephistopheles, pero sólo dime Mephisto o Mephiles… como quieras.

-'' ¿Mephistopheles ?'' - Ahora entendía, no era un demonio común y corriente, era considerado príncipe de los infiernos, servidor del Demonio, captura almas y no tiene compasión con nadie. Al ser misterioso llama la atención. Más siendo hermoso y deseoso captura fácilmente. Silver había leído de él, así que no iba a caer fácilmente.

-¿No querías verme?

-No… a un demonio mentiroso como tú no.

-¿mm?

-E leído de ti… y mucho

Mephisto dio un pequeño gemido – Que interesante…

Silver miraba con mucha atención su movimientos, si bajaba la guardia su alma se iría al infierno… aunque estando en la Tierra es como estar en el infierno, se desplazaba por todos lados mirando directamente a Silver.

-Creo que serás algo difícil… tendré que tenerte a la fuerza. – Mephisto se lanzó contra Silver, no pudo reaccionar, era demasiado rápido. El demonio lo tomó y salió volando.

-¡Bájame estúpido! – Iban a una altura muy alta, empezaba a moverse para poder soltarse.

-Bueno, te soltare – Lo tenía sostenido de un solo brazo, haciéndole que se desesperara por la altura que iban, Silver le dio vértigo y sentía como Mephisto le empezaba a soltar de apoco.

-¡No,No, no me sueltes! – se agarró de su pierna y empezó a escalar, tenía mucho vértigo, por eso le ''abrazó'' y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, Mephisto dio una pequeña risita.

-Ahora no quieres que te suelte…

Silver le miró directo a los ojos – Eres un idiota, estamos muy alto para queme soltaras.

Mephisto dio una pequeña risita y miró hacia adelante, Silver se dio cuenta que estaba aferrado a él, se ruborizó un poco por la situación. Lo único que podría hacer era apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y permanecer callado. Se preguntaba si Blaze y su madre estarían vivas, y que estuvieran bien.


	4. Beginning

''**Beginning''**

Era un poco extraño en el lugar que se encontraba, Silver se incorporó y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una cama gigante y suave con sábanas rojas, la habitación era de color ¿amarillo brillante?, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero era algo hermoso y a la vez desconocido. La habitación era grande más si la puerta lo era.

-Al fin despiertas… - Silver miro hacia todos lados de donde previno la voz, pero no vio nada ni a nadie – Aquí estoy – Miró a su izquierda y saltó un poco, estaba muy cerca de él, era Mephiles o Mephisto, él le pidió que le digiera Mephiles mejor, sólo le pueden decir Mephisto las personas que lo invocan,

-¡I-Idiota! – Al pobre Silver casi le da un ataque al corazón, Mephiles sólo rio y se sentó en la cama - ¿Q-Qué quieres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi castillo, mi habitación, ¿te gusta? – Mephiles empezó a ronronear, siempre hacía eso para ser deseado aún más, pero en Silver no le hacía tanto efecto.

-Es algo extraña…

-Te acostumbraras, bien levántate y ven conmigo.

Silver obedeció, no le quedaba otra más que nada, salió de la cama y se puso sus botas de color negro, al igual que sus ropas negras. Caminaba atrás de Mephiles, por un pasillo largo, el lugar era como el color de la habitación, el color amarillo brillante. Mephiles miraba de en vez en cuando de reojo a Silver, quién tenía la mirada perdida observando el lugar, se reía por dentro, era tan iluso e ingenuo.

Mephiles abrió una puerta gigantesca, dentro había una mesa grande llena de comida, habían algunos sirvientes poniendo la comida en la mesa, el postre y muchas cosas más. Silver se quedó parado mirando todo lo que había, era una gran cantidad de comida que desconocía, al igual que muchas cosas raras que él no conocía.

-Siéntate Silver – Este reacciono y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Mephiles, que le pidió, aún miraba algo confundido y extrañado, lo que había en la mesa era desconocido…

Escuchó como si alguien entrara, miró y se asustó un poco. Era un erizo igual a Mephiles, sólo que tenía franjas rojas en vez de celestes, sus ojos eran de color rojo, se notaba que era un demonio, tenía cuernos y alas negras. Detrás de él iba un erizo de color azul, no era un demonio, no tenía ni alas ni cuernos. Se sentó al lado derecho de Mephiles y el erizo de color azul se sentó a su lado, que llevaba una mirada media triste en su cara.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme? – Él me miro y luego a Mephiles.

-Él es Silver.

-Ya veo… así que él es.

Silver le miró algo confundido, ¿Mephiles le habló de él?, miró al erizo azul que le miraba atentamente, se sintió algo observado, la mirada del erizo negro era algo intimidante, sólo miro hacia abajo algo asustado.

-Me llamo Shadow… - Silver le miró – Y él es Sonic – Con un brazo rodeo su cuello, el erizo azul miró hacia abajo y luego le miro, y le sonrió algo temeroso.

-H-Hola

-Hola- Silver le sonrió y Sonic miró hacia abajo.

-Veras, Shadow es mi hijo – Silver miró a Mephiles, pero no dijo nada, si eran padre e hijo, ¿Dónde estaba su madre?...

-Puedo preguntarte algo…

-Claro, me encantaría responder – Este como siempre empezó a ronronear y a acercarse un poco a Silver.

Silver le iba a preguntar acerca de su esposa… pero tal vez le haría enoja, y cuando haces enojar a un demonio… podría hasta matarte, por eso se le ocurrió otra cosa - ¿Por qué ustedes no son como los otros demonios?

Shadow miró a Mephiles y empezó a reírse – Si somos como los demás demonios.

-No, los otros demonios son… – Recordó la apariencia de esos demonios que intentaron hacerle daño, sacudió su cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos, era un poco traumante, a quién no dejaría traumado, si son horribles.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar tal cosa?, somos como los otros, damos miedo y ¡YA!

-Cálmate Shadow – Mephiles dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó un poco a Silver – Verás, antes yo era un demonio como ellos, pero hice algo no debido y… me convirtieron en una cosa extraña y horrible, lo peor que el castigo también le llegó a Shadow, que no tenía nada que ver…

-Mephiles tú no eres horrible, los otros demonios si…

-Mentiroso, somos horribles, todos los demonios se ríen de mí – Shadow se cruzó de brazos, estaba enfurecido. Sonic tomó la mano de Shadow y le sonrió, pero este seguía enojado.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De que no somos horribles?

Silver negó con la cabeza – Mephiles tu eres hermoso – Los tres le miraron sorprendidos, Silver miró algo confundido y asustado, empezó a preguntarse si dijo algo no debido o qué, Miró hacia abajo, era su única escapatoria para no ver las miradas de los otros, sus orejas se bajaron, quedando pegadas a su cabeza, por un lado quería salir corriendo, pero escucho una pequeña risita de Mephiles.

Empezó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente, Silver cerró los ojos, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo pero se sentía bien, Mephiles dejó de acariciarle la cabeza y puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, en ese momento llegaron dos sirvientas para dejarles la comida, la mesa quedó en silencio y los tres empezaron a comer.

Silver observaba que no comían con las manos, si no con unos objetos raros, miró hacia abajo suyo y vio que también tenía esos objetos raros, tomó uno de ellos, era redondo de color gris, al igual que brillaba un poco. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, luego miró a los demás que comían concentradamente, el silencio era lo más incómodo.

Silver se concentraba en observar el objeto, luego miró de reojo a Mephiles, y se dio cuenta que tenía boca, no le tomó mucha importancia.

Al final Shadow terminó y miró a Sonic que al igual había terminado, se pararon de la mesa y se fueron, Mephiles miró a Silver que miraba extrañamente una cuchara, pero él no sabía que era. Al igual que no había comido nada.

-¿No tienes hambre o no te gusta?

Silver le miró y se ruborizó un poco – N-No es eso…

-¿Entonces qué?

Silver le acercó la cuchara - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una cuchara…

-Aam… ya veo, ¿para qué sirve?

-Para comer – A Mephiles no le extrañaba que no supiera estas cosas, él había estado en esa iglesia desde que nació y si que no sabía nada de esto. Se acercó un poco a él y tomó la cuchara de su mano – Bueno, como no sabes utilizar esto, tendré que darte de comer – Miró seductoramente a Silver y empezó a ronronear.

A Silver se le ponían los erizos en punta cuando hacía eso, le daba un poco de susto, negó con la cabeza rápidamente –No soy un niño – Empezaba a sonrojarse un poco.

-Vamos, osino morirás de hambre – Mephiles hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la acercó a Silver a la boca – Abre.

Silver se sonrojo aún más -¡I-Idiota dije que no!

-Morirás de hambre…

-Y-Yo no tengo hambre… - Pero lamentablemente su estómago crujió delatando que sí tenía hambre, y mucha.

Mephiles rio y acercó más la cuchara a la boca de Silver. No tenía otra escapatoria, tenía hambre y no le quedaba otra en que Mephiles le diera de comer. Miró hacia otro lado y abrió la boca, Mephiles sólo rio.

{+}

Después de comer, Mephiles le enseñó a tomar la cuchara, Silver se enojó, era tan simple tomar una cuchara, aún estaba sonrojado, Mephiles sólo reía.

En ese momento entró Shadow que ardía en llamas, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y apretó los puños.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre Shadow?

Shadow gruñó y empezó a maldecir, Mephiles escuchaba todos los insultos y ponía cara de desinterés.

Silver se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera Mephiles le habló.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a no se… a tu habitación

-Está bien.

Silver salió y cerró la puerta, no tenía mucho interés en escuchar el problema de Shadow. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observaba todo, era bastante grande y largo, estaba llena de puertas, se preguntaba qué habría en esas puertas, pero no quiere hacer nada malo no quiere hacer enojar a Mephiles.

Para ser sincero, Silver estaba perdido, el castillo era como un laberinto, lo peor es que no se encontraba con nadie, era un lugar desierto, ni siquiera se acuerda de los caminos que había tomado. Al final había una gigantesca puerta y no había nada alrededor. Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada,, no tubo otra opción así que se devolvió tratando de recordar los caminos tomados.

Mientras caminaba se topó con Sonic, que estaba un poco triste, Silver se puso feliz de verlo, tal vez él sabia donde estaba la habitación de Mephiles.

-Sonic.

Sonic se asustó un poco, pero luego sonrió –H-Hola de nuevo

-Sí, sabes ando algo perdido y no sé donde está el cuarto de Mephiles, ¿tú lo sabes?

-Si claro, sígueme

Silver asintió con la cabeza, estaba aliviado, por fin se encontró con alguien, creía que estaría perdido para siempre. Caminaban en silencio, a Silver le daba curiosidad de por qué Sonic está aquí si no es ni un demonio.

-Sonic, ¿Cómo quedaste aquí?

Sonic le miro y luego agachó la mirada – Bueno, te contaré… - Dio un pequeño suspiro – Mi madre invocó a Mephisto para que le deseara algo, él aceptó, pero tenía que darle algo a cambio. A ella yo no le importaba así que le dijo que me entregaba, él aceptó y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Tú eres algo de él?

Sonic negó con la cabeza –Se supone que debería él estaba enamorado de mí, yo no sé un poco creo, pero al final conocí a Shadow y nos enamoramos… ellos tuvieron problemas por mi culpa, pero al final Mephisto le dijo que ya no le importaba, recuerdo que estaba un poco triste y enfurecido, sabes yo creo que le falta algo de cariño o no sé… es raro, difícil de comprender.

Silver miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada, le dio un poco de lastima… se enamoró de Sonic, pero él se enamoró de su hijo, debe ser doloroso.

-Como sabes, estarás protegido aquí de afuera, mientras te portes bien porque Mephisto no tiene compasión con nadie. Si no fuera por Shadow yo estaría afuera muerto ya.

-Está bien…

-Y otra cosa… ¿Por qué le dices Mephiles?

-B-Bueno, él me dijo que le digiera así…

-¿Enserio? – Sonic le miró algo sorprendido – Eso es raro… pero bueno no importa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, al final llegaron a la habitación de Mephiles, era la que tenía la puerta más grande.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, espero verte pronto – Sonic le sonrió y se fue hacia otra habitación. Silver dio un suspiro y entró silenciosamente, pensaba que estaba Mephiles, pero no, no estaba. Cerró la puerta y empezó a observarla, vio algunas rosas negras y rojas que estaba en un florero. A pesar de ser grande, no tenía muchas cosas… No tenía nada más que hacer, así que sólo se acurrucó encima de la cama. A pesar de todo, estaba preocupado por Blaze y su madre, le gustaría estar junto a ellas, pensar que estaba en un castillo junto a un demonio… era algo raro y espeluznante. Le daba un poco de miedo Mephiles más cuando ronroneaba y le miraba algo extraño.

Se incorporó al oír la puerta abrirse, era Mephiles para su mala suerte, se acercó lentamente a la cama. Silver se corrió un poco, la mirada de Mephiles era más extraña de lo habitual.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-…

-No te haré nada malo, sólo venía a dormir – Mephiles como siempre empezó a ronronear.

Silver sólo se corrió un poco más para que Mephiles se acostara, al final esta era su cama, su pieza y su castillo. Mephiles sólo sonrió y se acostó bajo las sábanas, tenía que dormir de lado, ya que con las alas no dormía muy cómodo…


	5. Fall in Love

**Fall in Love.**

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía dormir, de tanto pensar, en acordarse de cosas del pasado, en haciéndose preguntas y más en estar alejándose de Mephiles. No le era muy cómodo que él se le acercara de a poco para abrazarle, si es que eso quería. Hubo un punto en que Mephiles se le acercó demasiado, dejando a Silver en la punta de la cama, aunque estuviera ''dormido'', ¿cómo es que lo buscaba?, o ¿lo hacía inconscientemente?.

Silver gruño cuando estaba en la punta de la cama y dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando Mephiles le abrazo de la cadera y lo pego más a él, se asustó un poco, los demonios no tienen buenas intenciones, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba profundamente dormido. Trataba de alejarlo, pero eran en vano, lo tenía muy fuerte abrazado y apegado a él, como un niño pequeño con su oso.

De tanto forcejear se cansó, se tuvo que dar por vencido, no le quedaba otra, sólo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Le aterrorizaba dormir con un demonio, se imaginaba si fuera como los otros demonios… que son horribles y dan escalofríos en solo oír su voz. La única opción que tuvo fue apoyar su cabeza sobre el mechón de pelo de Mephiles, le hizo un poco de cosquillas en la mejilla, pero luego se acordó cuando dormía en el mechón de pelo de su madre. Era igual de suave que el de ella, se hundió más en él y logró quedarse dormido.

En ese momento Mephiles dio una pequeña risita, Silver no se acordó que los demonios nunca duermen, él lo hizo a propósito solo para alcanzar a su pequeño inocente. Por el momento.

Al despertar, sintió que alguien le acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba algo atontado, ni siquiera se acordaba que estaba durmiendo con un demonio. Empezó a ronronear y a pedir más de esa acaricia.

-Mamá… - Susurro suavemente hundiendo su cabeza en el esponjoso mechón de pelo.

-No Silver…- Se quedó quieto al oír una sombría voz que le susurro, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con unos tenebrosos ojos de color verde – Yo no soy tu madre – Silver quedó paralizado y sorprendido, su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas, Mephiles sólo reía por dentro - ¿Podrías soltarme? – Le dijo con un tono burlesco.

Silver no comprendió al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta, él tenía abrazado a Mephiles sin querer soltarlo esta vez. Rápidamente lo soltó y se alejó de él, poniéndose más rojo aún – M-Maldito… - Su cara era como de ira y vergüenza, a Mephiles le pareció tierno.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojado?

-Y-Yo no estoy sonrojado… - Se tapo disimuladamente sus mejillas.

-Jeje, Te ruborizas por que me amas ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué! – Se quedó sorprendido y con la boca abierta - ¡Tú estás loco, nunca me enamoraría de un demonio!

Mephiles rio a carcajadas y se acercó a Silver a solo quedar a unos cuantos cms. De Silver – Enamorarse de un demonio no es malo…

Por una extraña razón el corazón de Silver empezó a latir con todas sus fuerzas y con una velocidad de mil/hora, se puso nervioso y más rojo aún, aunque intentaba hacerse el serio no le salía muy bien – E-Enamorarse de un demonio sería una estupidez, no tienen corazón, es imposible que sientan algo por alguien, sólo tendrían a ese ''alguien'' para maltratarlo – Dio una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, un poco burlándose de Mephiles.

Mephiles miró hacia abajo mostrando algo de tristeza, Silver quedó un poco sorprendido y preocupado, se sintió algo mal, no le gustaba ver mal a la gente, más si él decía algo que afectara a los demás - ¿Mephiles? – Acercó su mano algo insegura a su hombro.

Mephiles le dio un manotazo en la mano, haciendo que se asustara un poco, su mirada cambio y era más tenebrosa aún. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes oscurísimos, Silver retrocedió un poco asustado, mirando esos ojos con ira que le miraban directo a los suyos. Miró hacia abajo tratando de olvidar que aquellos ojos le miraban.

Su mano estaba algo roja por el golpe, pero no era grave, Mephiles gruño y se paró bruscamente de la cama, miró de reojo al asustado Silver y cerró la puerta de un portazo haciéndole saltar del susto.

Silver dio un suspiro de alivio – _''Por ahora no me a hecho nada…'' -_ Era un poco valiente en desafiar a un demonio, teniendo en cuenta que de sólo un golpe lo puede matar. Por un lado le daba miedo Mephiles, pero por otro lado no. Su apariencia no da tanto miedo como los otros.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, Silver alzó la vista y vio a una sirvienta – D-Disculpa… quería saber si ibas a ir a tomar desayuno – Silver asintió con la cabeza, ella le sonrió y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Silver se paró y salió de la habitación, iba a ir a pedirle disculpas a Mephiles.

-Papá, ¿puedes pasarme la mantequilla? – Mephiles no le hizo caso, seguía por una extraña razón aún enojado, Shadow empezaba a encabronarse un poco, suspiró y le preguntó de nuevo - ¿Me pasas la mantequilla por favor?... – No hubo respuesta, Shadow no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos - ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Pásame la puta mantequilla!

Mephiles golpeo la mesa con su puño y le lanzó la mantequilla en la cara - ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así!

Shadow gruño – ¡Seguro me importa hablarte así! – Sonic agarró el brazo de Shadow.

-Shadow, tranquilízate – Le dije suavemente a Shadow, pero este jalo de su brazo para que le soltara.

-¡Tú suéltame! – Sonic sabía que cuando Shadow o Mephiles estaban enojados, no había que entrometerse, o sino el afectado ese el que se le ocurra meterse - ¿¡Y a ti qué rayos de ocurre!

Mephiles se sentó y cerro los ojos – Eso a ti no te interesa.

Shadow rio – ¿Se te está haciendo difícil el pequeño?

Mephiles le miró de golpe enfurecido, odiaba que se entrometiera en sus asuntos, rápidamente se paro y agarró del cuello a Shadow, con su otra mano hizo crecer sus garras para amenazarlo - ¿Tu crees que aunque seas mi hijo, no te mataría?

-A ti no te importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tu propia ''esposa'' te importaba.

Sonic quería detenerlos, pero si se metía Mephiles lo iba a matar, pero también mataría a Shadow… Se armó de valor y empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Mephiles.

Se acercó a Shadow preocupado - ¿Estas bien?

-¡Idiota no tuviste que haber hecho eso! – Shadow quedó sorprendido y asustado, Mephiles mataría a Sonic

Esta vez Silver iba acompañado de la sirvienta que fue a preguntarle a la habitación, se sentía seguro, el lugar era gigantesco y habían muchos pasillos, era como un laberinto sin fin.

-Al fin llegamos - Silver le sonrió y le dio las gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, la sirvienta se fue y él le quedo mirando por unos seg. Como se alejaba, se quedó parado un rato pensando en cómo disculparse con Mephiles… En eso un fuerte grito se oyó tras la puerta, rápidamente la abrió y se quedó congelado al ver la escena.

Mephiles tenía del cuello a Sonic, y Shadow estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Sonic gritaba desesperado, y Mephiles sólo reía. No se percató que Silver estaba allí parado.

-¿Se te olvida que eres de mi propiedad?, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo - Le lamio lentamente la oreja a Sonic, haciendo que se asustara más y gritara más fuerte, Mephiles le golpeo a Sonic en la mejilla para que se callara.

Silver estaba paralizado, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, veía como Mephiles mordía el cuello de Sonic haciéndole sangrar un poco. Inútilmente retrocedió, chocando contra la puerta y haciendo un pequeño ruido.

Como Mephiles tenía un muy buen oído lo escucho, miró hacia al lado, y vio a Silver que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente y sus ojos estaban súper ampliados como platos.

Silver se dio cuenta que Mephiles le miraba, la mirada de en denante no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual. Desesperado abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, no quería ver nada nada más ni saber nada. Mephiles se paró y caminaba lentamente en busca de Silver.

Empezó a tomar los pasillos sin saber a que rumbo llevaban, sólo esperaba en poder salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Se hacía infinito y ya empezaba a cansarse, tomó un pasillo que estaba completamente cerrado, quiso retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde, al dar la vuelta se encontró con Mephiles.

Empezó a arañar la pared tratando inútilmente de escapar, pero no podía. Sentía los lentos pero fuertes pasos de Mephiles acercándose. Silver de lo desesperado empezó a gritar y pedir ayuda.

Mephiles le agarró del brazo y lo dio vuelta para que lo mirara, lo acorraló por completo, con sus dos manos golpeo la pared, dejándolas a los lados de la cabeza de Silver, asustándolo más.

-N-no me hagas nada - Silver miró hacia abajo, rezando para que no lo matara. Una de las manos de Mephiles le tomó de la barbilla bruscamente, para que lo mirara. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería ver la cara enfurecida de él.

Verlo le daría más miedo y se mostraría aún más débil contra un demonio, un día leyó en un libro que no ahí que mostrarse débil contra un demonio.

La mano en su barbilla no se quitaba aún, pero luego sintió algo que se presionaba contra sus labios, y algo húmedo que le lamía los labios. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sorprendió, Mephiles le estaba besando. Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojas, no sabía si esto estaba bien o mal.

Mephiles aún seguía lamiéndole los labios para pedir la entrada, pero Silver no sabía por que hacia eso, y no se la daba. El jueguito empezó a desesperarle a Mephiles, se alejó de Silver que se encontraba confundido y sonrojado, iba a decir algo, pero Mephiles tomó la oportunidad, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso, como Silver tenía la boca un poco abierta, deslizó su lengua explorando toda la boca de Silver.

Silver se quejó y trató separarse de Mephiles, sea lo que fuera, esto no estaba nada bien, forcejeaba para que lo soltase, pero Mephiles no lo dejaba, incluso hundía más su boca para no romper el beso.

Silver logró alejarse y tomar algo de aire, se estaba desesperando por el aire, Mephiles le miraba atentamente, sus ojos volvieron hacer tenebrosos, pero un poco más claros, y no con tana ira.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? - Silver con su mano empezó a limpiarse la baba de alrededor de su boca.

Mephiles se encogió de hombros - Eso fue sólo un beso.

-E-Esto está mal, no se puede besar a un demo… - Mephiles golpeo con su puño la pared.

-¿Por qué dices tanto que no se puede hacer nada con los demonios?, ¿crees que es un pecado?... - Silver miró hacia abajo sin decir nada, Mephiles acarició una mejilla de Silver suavemente y le susurró en el oído - Caer en amor no es un pecado Silver, enamorarse tampoco…

Silver se estremeció por su voz en su oído, pero quedó algo confundido cuando mencionó la palabra ''amor''. Su madre le había hablado un poco de eso, que el amor no tiene ni leyes ni reglas, no tiene límites, es un sentimiento tan grande. Que nadie se salva, todos alguna vez caemos en el amor. Puede que el amor no tenga límites y sea libre… pero ¿caer en amor con un demonio?, eso es imposible, ellos no se enamoran, sólo sienten placer y necesidad, pero no caen en amor.

Silver miró a Mephiles -L-Lo siento por lo que te dije en denante en tu habitación…

-Eso ya no importa… - Abrazó a Silver y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, se sorprendió cuando notó que Silver rodeaba su cadera con sus brazos, y apoyaba su cara en su pecho.

A pesar de estar en una era llena de demonios, a pesar de que odiaba los demonios y quería hacer algo para salvar el mundo del Diablo, sintió una chispa de amor por Mephiles, aunque no quisiera ni admitirlo, lo sabía muy bien. Ya no se sentiría tan solo estando al lado de él. Pero lo que le preocupaba era decepcionar a Dios, él siempre fue creyente, siempre que rezaba le prometía hacer algo contra los demonios y el Diablo… Pero ahora, lamentablemente empezaba a sentir algo por él.

Sonic trataba de despertar a Shadow, Mephiles le golpeo en su punto débil y lo dejó inconsciente. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mirando unos hermosos ojos como esmeraldas preocupados. Sonic no aguantó en sonreír y contener las lágrimas, se lanzó contra Shadow sin querer soltarlo.

-Tranquilo Sonic, ya estoy aquí…

La puerta del comedor se abrió y entro Mephiles con Silver en sus brazos, Sonic se escondió tras de Shadow, pensando que había matado a Silver y que ahora lo venía a matarlo a él, Shadow le puso una mirada desafiante.

Mephiles no aguantaba que le miraran así, sobre todo su propio hijo, trato de tranquilizarse mirando a Silver y su cara feliz e inocente. Al calmarse cerró los ojos - Lo siento…

Shadow y Sonic quedaron en shock, Mephiles nunca se había disculpado, simplemente hacía como si nada y dejaba el dolor allí, pero esta vez ¿pidiendo perdón?

-Yo igual lo siento… - A Shadow le pareció algo humillante pedirle perdón a su padre, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Y-Yo igual lo siento Mephisto… - Sonic dijo algo preocupado.

-Dime Mephiles mejor - Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sonic y Shadow se miraron algo extrañado, si que era extraño todo esto - ¿Qué demonios sucedió? - Sonic se encogió de brazos y se acercó a Shadow. Los dos aún estaban confundidos con lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Mephiles acostó a Silver y fue a una reunión con algunos demonios y el Diablo.


	6. The betrayal

**The betrayal.**

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo verás, lo disfrutarás

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa, NO!

Horas antes:

Silver miraba por una pequeña ventana, lo única que se podía ver afuera era fuego y demonios enloquecidos, cielo completamente rojo, nubes negras y en alguna parte había un hueco en la tierra que salían más demonios por ahí.

Y pensar que ah estado allí encerrado hace más o menos 1 mes, no le interesaba demasiado no era tan aburrido como la iglesia, pero aún seguía preocupado por Blaze y su madre.

La mayor parte del tiempo pasa con Sonic, pero cuando llega Shadow los deja a solas. Hace 2 días que no veía a Mephiles, casi siempre va a reuniones con demonios importantes y cosas así.

Mientras caminaba pacíficamente por los pasillos escuchó a lo lejos unas voces, era de Mephiles y de alguien más, se escondió debajo de un mueble que se encontraba y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Está todo listo verdad?

-Si -Respondió un demonio que Silver no conocía.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora será?

-Luego Mephiles, sé que has estado esperando esto su majestad, pero ya verá.

Silver estaba algo confundido, no entendía a lo que se referían, sacó por conclusión que tal vez iba a ver otra reunión de demonios.

Al notar que Mephiles y el demonio iban bastante lejos, salió de su escondite y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Aaa! -Gritó al encontrarse con Mephiles enfrente de él, se suponía que los vio caminando lejos.

-Así que si estabas escondido ahí… -murmuró con voz fría.

-Y-Yo… - No encontraba alguna frase que decirle, la mirada que le daba Mephiles daba escalofríos.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? -Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia Silver.

-Yo… buscaba algo. -Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia atrás de Mephiles, pero inútilmente calló al piso, antes que pudiera reaccionar Mephiles se le sentó encima agarrando sus muñecas y poniéndolas a los costados de su cara.

Mephiles sintió que Silver comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se le acercó a su oreja -¿Por qué tienes miedo? -Susurró.

Se estremeció y sonrojó un poco al sentir la voz de Mephiles en su oído, abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo para observarle, quedó poseído por sus ojos, los ojos de Mephiles habían cambiado, ya no eran sus fríos ojos, sino ojos hermosos de color esmeralda que cualquiera quedaría hechizado.

-Yo… -Murmuró sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-¿Sí? -Apoyo su cabeza en el costado del cuello de Silver y comenzó a ronronear.

Un involuntario 'Mph'' salió de entre sus labios, no entendía nada sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, nisiquera sabe si está bien o mal, pero lo encontró algo relajante.

-Su majestad -Se escuchó la voz del demonio de en denante.

Mephiles gruño y se incorporó para mirar al demonio enfrente -¿Qué ocurre? -Murmuró con rabia.

-No lo quise interrumpir, pero tenemos un inconveniente.

Suspiró y salió de encima de Silver, sonrió al escuchar a Silver quejarse un poco, le ayudó a pararse -Luego volveré -Le acarició su mejilla derecha y caminó por el pasillo.

El demonio se le acerco a Silver y le sonrió algo malicioso, le miró confundido, pero sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones con él, el demonio de a poco fue acercándose a él poniéndolo más asustado y nervioso.

-Ven aquí pequeña presa… -Lamió sus labios, se fue acercando lentamente pero se detuvo.

-Lo tocas te juro que te despedazaré -El demonio giro y se encontró con Mephiles -No creas que soy tan estúpido para dejarte solo aquí con Silver, él es mio.

El demonio gruñó y camino hacia la dirección contraria del pasillo, Mephiles suspiro.

-Quiero que vayas a mi habitación y no salgas de ahí, ¿entendido?

Silver asintió y se dirigió hacia la de Mephiles a toda velocidad que le permitieran sus piernas, por lo menos ahora sabía los caminos y no se perdía, con el tiempo fue aprendiéndoselo de memoria.

Llegó a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, estaba aburrido, no sabía que hacer, así que optó en dormir.

-_''Silver…''_ -Susurró una voz

Hizo caso omiso a la voz y siguió durmiendo.

-_''Silver…''_

De nuevo la misma voz, esta vez abrió un poco los ojos y vio una pequeña luz enfrente de él, en el lugar que se encontraba era completamente oscuro, la luz iluminaba un poco. Miró a la luz algo confundido.

-¿Qué eres?

-_''Soy un ángel''_

-¿Un ángel?

-_''sí, estoy aquí para salvarte''_

Silver quedó sin comprender y aún más confundido -¿Salvarme de qué?

-_''Algo malo te ocurrirá, tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero debes despertar…''_

-Yo… no lo comprendo.

-_''Silver, tu posees los ojos de color ámbar''_

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-_''Con los ojos de color ámbar abrirán un portal a la nueva Tierra''_

-¿Qué? -Amplió sus ojos -¿Nueva Tierra?

-_''Sí, Dios creó una nueva Tierra, donde el cielo es azúl, el pasto verde con flores, árboles, animales, personas vivas, el mar, el sol…''_

-No lo entiendo.

-_''Como te dije, Dios creó un nuevo mundo, donde no está bajo el poder del diablo, él se enteró y quiere gobernarlo, tenerlo bajo su poder''_

_-_Bien… ¿y qué tengo que ver yo?

-_''Verás, eres el único con ese color de ojos, posees pureza, eres fuerte y no lloras por cualquier cosa, si lloras y tus lágrimas caen encima de un pentagrama el portal hacia la nueva Tierra se abrirá y los demonios podrán entrar.''_

Silver quedó en silencio, no le cabía en la cabeza nada de lo que estaba diciéndole.

-_''Mira, si ellos toman tu virginidad también se abrirá el portal, son las dos formas de abrirlo''_

-¿Tomar mi virginidad?... ¿qué es eso?

-_''No querrás saberlo, Mephisto te ah engañado…'' _

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-_''Dios te puso a ti los ojos de color ámbar, sabía que serías fuerte y el ''protector'', el Diablo se enteró de esto y mandó a Mephistopheles para que cayeras en su juego… y vaya que has caído''_

-Él no haría eso… él un día dijo que era mi amigo incluso el me besó o no sé como se llaman esas cosas…

-_''Silver, él hizo eso a propósito, te estuvo utilizando para que te enamoraras de él, pero abre los ojos y entiende que todo fue una traición''_

-¡No! -Gritó apretando sus puños -Tú estás mintiendo, él no haría eso.

-_''Ya lo verás Silver, te hará sufrir…''_ -La luz de a poco se fue apagando, y cuando se apagó por completo despertó de golpe.

-_Fue solo un sueño… -_pensó, miró a su alrededor y se encontraba aún en la habitación de Mephiles.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Mephisto.

-Silver, necesito que me acompañes, tengo algo para ti

-¿Qué cosa? -Salió de la cama y camino hacia Mephiles.

-Sígueme -Le susurró acercando su cara a él.

Silver asintió y salieron, caminaban en un pasillo donde Silver desconocía, ni sabía que estaba este pasillo. Mephiles abrió una puerta ancha, le hizo un ceño para que le siguiera y Silver le siguió.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, la habitación era completamente oscura, Silver miró hacia todos lados y Mephiles no estaba con él.

-¿Mephisto? -Gritó, caminó un poco hacia adelante y de repente el camino se iluminó con velas, caminó sobre el camino iluminado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, veían unas sombras extrañas siguiéndolo.

Llegó al final del camino, era redondo y estaba rodeado de velas, caminó hacia el centro y vio en un pentagrama algo escrito.

-_In nomine Dei Nostri __Mephistophilus -_Dijo en voz alta, sus oídos temblaron al escuchar un gemido, miró hacia todos lados, pero nada se encontraba allí, la nada misma.

En el pentagrama notó que se formó un extraño símbolo, era una forma extraña.

-Dijiste palabras de mi pentagrama… -Susurro una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Q-Quién es? -Dijo asustado.

-Soy yo Silver.

-¿Mephiles? -Camino alrededor del lugar -¿Dónde estas?

Se le erizó la piel al sentir una mano tocando su pierna y se estremeció al sentir un aliento caliente en su cuello -Estoy aquí -Susurro.

Silver miró de reojo a Mephiles y le miró confundido -¿Qué haces?

-Va a darte una gran sorpresa pequeño -Habló una voz espeluznante que hizo que sus púas se erizarán más, ahora velas flotaban arriba, alzó su vista y quedó atónito.

Una criatura gigantesca sentada en una silla de piedra en lo alto, horrenda y espeluznante, sabía de quién se trataba: El Diablo.

Comenzó a temblar y notó que más demonios le miraban desde abajo, sonriéndole y mirando con malicia. Abrazó a Mephiles y hundió su cara en su mechón de pelo en el pecho, temblando y pensando que solo esto es un sueño.

-Bien Mephisto hazlo, todos estamos aquí para verlo.

Mephiles asintió y empujó a Silver, cayó en un ruido sordo y se quejó al sentir el frío suelo, Mephiles se le puso encima como en denante, solo que esta vez sus manos fueron encadenadas del suelo.

Miró con terror a Mephiles dándose cuenta que sus ojos cambiaron a ser de color rojo con un poco de verde -¡Detente! -Gritó.

Le puso un dedo dentro de su boca -Vamos Silver, pórtate bien o no seré bueno contigo.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo y mordió el dedo de Mephiles, grave error. Le golpeó en la mejilla dejándosela roja.

-Te dije que te portarás bien Silver, o sino… - Su mano se dirigió justamente en su virginidad, dio un salto de asombro y terror, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco ¿por qué su dedo en ese lugar?

Silver gritó al sentir que el dedo de Mephiles comenzó a entrar y a moverse -¿Qué h-haces?

Mephiles se lamió los labios y se acercó a su cuello -Llevándome tu virginidad pequeño -Después le mordió el cuello ganando un grito horrible, que para el diablo y los demonios era música para sus oídos, para Mephisto fue algo hermoso y excitante.

Escuchar los gritos de Silver hacía que su miembro doliera y endureciera, comenzó a desesperarse un poco y sacó su dedo de su entrada. Silver suspiró de alivio.

Silver observó a Mephisto y se dio cuenta de algo grande entre sus piernas, comenzó a temblar. Mephisto se dio cuenta de que le miraba su miembro erecto y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?... -Antes de que dejara que Silver diera una respuesta le interrumpió -No te preocupes, pronto estará dentro de ti.

Silver gritó de dolor cuando Mephisto mordió su mejilla y se dirigió a sus labios, aún recuerda cuando le besó, pero era cariñoso, ahora le besaba locamente y le mordía la lengua y los labios.

-Mephisto, date prisa - Exigió el diablo.

Mephiles asintió y abrió las piernas de Silver, y se puso en posición, este le observó con terror, mirando esa cosa gigantesca cerca de su entrada.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo verás, lo disfrutarás - Se puso en posición y con fuerza le penetró.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa, NO! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como si fuera partido en dos, de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, lágrimas se formaron en los costados de sus ojos.

-Mmmph -Gimió Mephiles, las paredes de Silver le apretaban su miembro con fuerza -aah, maldición Silver… Tan apretado -gimió de nuevo.

Se podía escuchar a los demonios reírse y observar con atención, entre medio de los demonios se encontraba Shadow serio. El diablo hizo que Mephiles fuera quién le hiciera esto, por el hecho de que era el demonio más hermoso y todos caen en su juego.

Sin dejar que se acostumbrara sacó un poco su pene dejando la punta adentro y con fuerza empuja ganando otro grito de Silver un poco apagado, su voz se estaba desgastando un poco de tanto gritar.

Más sangre escurría de su entrada, manchando el miembro de Mephiles. Este estaba excitado y satisfecho, la entrada de Silver era tan pequeña para su pene, se abrió un poco pero aún le apretaba.

Las orejas de Mephiles temblaban al escuchar sus gritos, alimentando más su lujuria, sentía que su orgasmo iba a venir pronto.

-¡P-ARA M-MEPHI-! - No servía de nada pedir misericordia, no se daba cuenta que sus gritos era la más hermosas música.

Mephiles comenzó a embestir con fuerza y más rápido - ¡Ohh Silver! ¡Mmm! -Las orejas de Silver quedaron pegadas a su cabeza para no escuchar los gemidos de Mephiles.

Su cuerpo de marfil se movía como muñeca de trapo a las fuertes embestidas de Mephiles, en un momento dejó de gritar, ya no sentía dolor y no sentía su cuerpo, solo podía sentir las embestidas.

-¡Silver! -Gimió su nombre con lujuria y miró directo a los ojos de color ámbar, que sólo habían lágrimas acumuladas, sintió su orgasmo venir al ver la cara de agonía de Silver -Voy a… ¡Mmmph!

Apretó las caderas de Silver con fuerza dejando marcada sus manos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió al lanzar todo su semen en el niño de marfil.

Silver gritó al sentir un liquido viscoso y caliente que le quemaba por dentro, fue tan iluso, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido se le hubiera hecho caso a ese ángel. Estaba jadeando con fuerza, su trasero le dolía y aún sentía la monstruosidad de Mephiles.

-¡Fuera! -Gritó moviendo su cuerpo para que saliera de él -¡Aléjate!

Los ojos de Mephiles volvieron a la normalidad, sacó su miembro de Silver y observó como el fluido blanco salía con sangre.

-Bien -Saltó el diablo hacia Silver, haciendo un estruendo en el suelo -Es la hora -Tomó a Silver por la parte trasera de su cuello como si fuera un animal y comenzó a mostrárselos a todos.

-¡Eh Aquí al niño de los ojos de ámbar! - Todos los demonios comenzaron a gritar.

Silver aún estaba jadeando, sintiendo repugnancia hacia los demonios, sintiéndose humillado y lo peor, Mephiles le traicionó.

El diablo caminó hacia un pentagrama y lo puso para que el semen cayera encima del pentagrama. Todos observaron con atención esperando que el portal se abriera, pero no ocurrió nada.

Lo intentó de nuevo pero nada, no apareció ningún portal, el diablo se enfureció y gritó de furia -¡Maldito Dios! -Lanzó a Silver contra una muralla dejándolo inconsciente -¡Este mocoso ya lloró y se han llevado su virginidad! ¿Por qué no funciona maldita sea?

Mephisto se acercó al pentagrama y quedó confundido, una luz apareció enfrente de ellos.

-_'' Dios cambió esa regla para abrir el portal''_

-¿¡Quién eres tú!? -Grito el diablo.

-_''Soy un mensajero de Dios''_

_-_¿Cómo es que cambió el hechizo para abrir el portal? -Preguntó Mephiles con furia.

-_''Sí, esta vez les hará imposible venir a la nueva Tierra, no lo lograrán''_

-¡Mira estúpida lucecita estoy bien encabronado, es mejor que lo digas!

-_''Bien, pero no lo lograrán…''_

Mephiles miró con atención.

-_''El portal será abierto sólo si el marfil de ojos de ámbar se enamora, la felicidad llegará a su corazón y querrá estar en un lugar sin sufrimiento, pero si su corazón es manchado con tinta negra, será imposible lograrlo''_

-¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad eso?

-_''Porque Dios ya lo ah escrito en la Biblia de los deseos'' -_La luz desapareció dejando al Diablo furioso junto con los demás demonios.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó con frialdad Mephiles.

-Haz lo que quieras con él, no nos sirve de nada, no se enamorará de nadie.

**Enserio discúlpenme por el inmenso atraso, estuve sin internet, pero mientras no lo tenía hice algunos avances, en un rato más actualizare ''Pleasant Hedgehogs'', también estoy en otro fic ''melodies in the air'' pronto lo subiré :D**


End file.
